Crack Time!
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Diversos one-shots de parejas crack que salieron al azar en un juego tonto xD No se quejen de quién va arriba que tampoco lo elegí! Advertencias: Lemon, el lenguaje de siempre, violaciones a medias  y tal vez más :D
1. Putita

**Aquí el fic de One-shots de Crack Pairings que comenté en el anterior fanfic. Debo advertir que casi todo (vamos, sabes que es TODO ¬¬) bueno, tendrá lemon .x. ¡Ojalá les guste :D! Pensaba subirlo más adelante, pero EmyCherry me convenció con sus mensajes xD ¡No saben cuánto animan a esta niña con sus Reviews y PMs, gente ;v;!**

**Y por cierto, para **_**BelCandyKagamine**_**, gracias por comentar en **_**'De cuando los creadores conocen a sus creaciones'**_**, olvidé decirlo en **_**'Nueva Generación'**_**. Quise responderte, pero tienes la opción PM desactivada D:**

**PD: Me mató el título, pero es que no sabía cómo ponerle a este capítulo xD**

_**Disclaimer: South Park no es mío, m'kay? Es de Trey y Matt, m'kay?**_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** Crack – Putita**

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Marsh?—espetó Damien al ver al recién llegado ¡Acababa de interrumpir su programa favorito!

—He venido a hablar sobre unas cosas que has estado diciendo de mí—respondió. En ese lugar hacía un calor maldito…¿Pero qué se podía esperar del infierno? Thorn rió con sorna.

—Vaya, debe importarte mucho para haber venido hasta aquí.

—Claro que me importa. ¡¿Por qué esparciste el rumor de que quería cogerme a Kyle?

—Oh, vamos, no hagas tanto drama, princesa, lo único que hice fue mencionar lo obvio. Todos han notado cómo le miras el culo—Stan lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo agitó fuertemente.

—¡Sólo soy su amigo! ¡Lo protejo! ¡Nunca pensaría en algo así con él! ¡Ahora, por tu culpa, no quiere ni verme!

—Como sea—respondió el anticristo con molestia. Stan lo tomó como un "Está bien, pararé" y lo soltó dispuesto a salir de ahí—ahora regresa que tu putita pelirroja debe estar esperándote—Stan volteó a mitad de camino y se le aventó, haciéndolos a ambos caer.

—¡Te dije que no te metieras con Kyle!—tomó las manos de Damien con una mano y con la otra usó su muñequera para atarlas. Vaya, ser el mariscal del equipo sí que ayudaba. El anticristo cerró los ojos por instinto, viendo venir un puñete…o una paliza . ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte ese hippie?—ahora te mostraré quién es la putita…—susurró con rabia muy cerca de su oído. Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron a más no poder.

—Sí, claro, buena broma Marsh. Ahora suéltame si no quieres terminar hecho cenizas—amenazó recobrando la compostura. El otro no se movió de su encima, sacó del bolsillo algo parecido a una vincha de tela y se la puso alrededor de los ojos—¡¿Pero qué carajo…?

—Sé que necesitas tus ojos para usar tus poderes—lo cargó como un saco y empezó a buscar la habitación del chico—ahora iremos a tu dormitorio. No tengo ganas de que Satán me encuentre violando a su hijo en su alfombra—cuando al fin la encontró-era la única que no era rosa, lila u otro color parecido-entró poniéndole seguro a la puerta. Damien sintió cómo caía a la que reconoció como su cama y siguió con sus amenazas. Sólo calló cuando sintió un beso furioso. No abrió la boca, tratando de cooperar lo menos posible. Sintió cómo sus ropas desaparecieron en unos minutos, y al parecer la de su 'atacante' también, pues percibió la fricción de las pieles desnudas—No es como si quisiera que lo disfrutes—habló al rato—pero si lo hago a lo bruto ni yo lo disfrutaré. Además, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre y pedirme por más, putita—el anticristo pensó que aquella era una estupidez. Jamás gritaría el nombre de ese gilipollas a menos que sea para matarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos dedos húmedos que invadieron su entrada de una estocada. No pudo evitar un jadeo entre la sorpresa y el dolor. Los dedos se movieron al momento, tijereteando. Al poco rato se lo unió uno más, ayudando en el movimiento circular.

—Ba-bastardo—logró articular para luego morderse el labio inferior. No le daría el gusto a ese desgraciado de ver cuánto le dolía. Stan no contestó, sólo siguió en lo suyo unos segundos antes de sacar sus dedos. Se colocó un poco más arriba y frotó su aún no tan erecto miembro contra la boca de su víctima.

—Ya sabes qué hacer—ordenó.

—No lo haré, ni lo intentes.

—Si no lo haces, mandaré la foto que te acabo de tomar a todos los contactos en mi lista—mintió. Podía tomar la foto, sí, si no hubiera dejado su celular en casa. El anticristo frunció los labios molesto. Si dejaba que aquello sucediera, su vida se iría al traste.

Aun dudando, abrió levemente su boca, dejando que el otro ingresara su polla. Sabía que estaba mal, pero la situación empezaba a excitarle. Estaba amordazado, con un tipo que estaba bueno sobre él y un miembro para nada decepcionante en su boca. Mierda, se sentía como el marica de su padre. Al parecer al otro también le había gustado su atención, pues tuvo que detenerlo a la mitad, antes de que se corriera. Stan se levantó y lo obligó a ponerse de a cuatro. Ya en esa posición, lo penetró de una sola embestida. En seguida escuchó los reclamos del otro, pero lo ignoró. Estaba encantado con lo que sentía en ese momento, esa estrechez que le declaraba su antes virginidad, la sensación de ser el amo, el dueño. Embistió una y otra vez, saboreando cada segundo. En medio de todo eso, ninguno supo cuándo, Damien dejó de cubrirse la boca y ahora dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos y gemidos acompañados de fuertes suspiros.

—Grita…mi nombre—ordenó Marsh, cuando el ritmo estaba muy rápido.

—Ah…ah…ni lo...ah…sueñes—contestó a duras penas. Su orgullo lo mantenía un poco consiente.

—Dílo—obligó deteniéndose y saliendo de él usando mucho de su autocontrol.

—¡No!—Stan lo puso boca arriba y empezó a frotar la punta de su miembro contra su entrada mientras le tocaba en muchos punto sensibles—E-está bien…S-Stan—entonces volvió a ser penetrado y el ritmo amentó rápidamente—Stan…Stan…

—Ah…—el otro sintió que ya no podía aguantar más, después de escuchar su nombre de esa manera. Se corrió dentro de él y Damien hiso lo mismo. Salió de él y se tumbó a su lado. Ambos respiraban muy agitados y, sólo cuando se calmaron, pudieron hablar—Me voy—tomó sus cosas y se vistió lo más pronto posible. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener todas sus cosas, se acercó y le desató las manos, para largarse lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora que estaba pensando mejor, fuera del placer o la furia, acababa de hacer una estupidez. ¡Violó al anticristo! ¡Su muerte estaba cerca!

Llegó a su casa, tratando de actuar con normalidad, y tomó una ducha. Al salir, se recostó en la cama. Tomó su celular y buscó el número del demonio. Pensando en que de todas maneras iba a morir mañana, escribió un mensaje "Podemos repetir cuando quieras" se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta a los pocos minutos "Mañana. Esta vez iré YO arriba" No pudo evitar sonreír y luego imaginarse al de ojos rojos sobre él. Dios mío, ¿qué le sucedía?

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Crack Pairing, ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Muy Lemonoso(?)? Ok, no. Bueno, la verdad, la única forma en que los podía juntar me pareció una violación (vamos, todas aman las violaciones en el Yaoi, terminan gustándoles *¬*) En fin, me dicen qué tal estuvo, seguiré con la siguiente pareja :D<strong>

_**PD: Un Review me sube la moral TwT**_


	2. Medida

**Aquí el segundo crack. Iba a subirlo mañana, pero no podré, por eso subo doble hoy. Francamente me sorprendo de mí, ¡estoy escribiendo uno al día, casi! No quiero creer que es sólo porque es puro Lemon (Mierda, soy una pervertida), pero creo que es la pura verdad .A. Pero bueno, léanlo, espero les guste. Está un pelín más largo que el anterior y creo que tiene un poquito más de intro antes de la acción xD**

_**Disclaimer: ¡Gah! ¡South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone! **__**¡No a mí! ¡Oh Dios mío, eso sería demasiada presión, ngh! ¡Z_o7!**_

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Crack - Medida<strong>

Butters tocó la puerta de la pequeña casa azul, deseando que fuera el lugar correcto. A los pocos segundos, un Pip alegre le abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola Leopold, qué bueno que llegaras!—se hiso a un lado—ven, pasa.

—Ho-hola Phillip, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de casa—ingresó hasta el recibidor y esperó a que el inglés cerrara la puerta.

—Lo haremos en mi habitación—explicó señalando hacia arriba. Ambos subieron y entraron en un cuarto amplio con una cama a lado de la ventana, dos grandes libreros repletos, un escritorio con un ordenador y una mesa en el centro con dos sillas—deja tu mochila por ahí y ponte cómodo, ya vuelvo—así lo hiso el invitado y se sentó en la silla de la derecha. A los pocos minutos Pip volvió a la habitación—he traído té helado y algunas pastas, espero te guste.

—Gracias, Phillip—sonrió y esperó a que dejara la bandeja a un lado y se siente—y bien, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

—Filosofía—hace algunas semanas, el inglés había notado que cada vez entendía menos en clases. Con temor a que ello bajara sus calificaciones, decidió pedirle a Stotch ayuda como tutor. Debía hacer lo posible para seguir en los primeros puestos-compitiendo con Broflovski y Testaburger-o tendría que regresar a Inglaterra, el programa de intercambio sólo era para alumnos sobresalientes. Estuvieron unas horas repasando sobre lo último que habían hablado en clase y entonces decidieron que era suficiente—vaya, eso fue agotador…—comentó estirándose un poco.

—Sí, pero al menos ya lo entendiste por completo—tomó un poco de su té—ahora, ¿con qué quieres continuar?

—Vaya, no te cansas—sonrió.

—Es porque mis padres siempre me obligaban a estudiar hasta por días enteros—explicó.

—Bien, creo que Biología sería lo siguiente, es en lo que peor me va. No puedo con lo de anatomía, ¿cómo uno puede memorizar tantos huesos?

—Jejeje, te acostumbras al rato—trató de calmar. Estuvieron estudiando por más tiempo hasta que el de la boina habló nuevamente.

—Por cierto, felicidades, Leopold, no te lo dije en la escuela.

—¿Felicidades?—se extrañó.

—Ya sabes…por lo de hoy—comentó algo incómodo—qué bueno que sigas en el primer puesto…

—¡Ah, eso!—se puso algo colorado—gracias…—ese día en la escuela, Cartman había convencido nuevamente a los muchachos de medirse las pollas. Claro que esta vez todos lo vieron como una competencia más en serio. Casi todos los puestos de la lista de primaria habían cambiado…a excepción de Eric y él. Sus puestos de último y primero, respectivamente, seguían intactos.

—Al menos los chicos se meterán menos contigo…he oído que ahora no harán más que burlarse de Cartman—sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, sin saber qué decir—y…¿cuánto era que medía?

—21cm—respondió algo cohibido. Para un adolescente de su edad, eso era bastante.

—Wow, yo sólo llegué a los 16cm…—más silencio—debe ser muy grande…

—Eh…pues…sólo cuando sale…tú sabes…—más silencio. Si seguían así, un grillo se mudaría al lugar—¿quieres…verlo?

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió.

—¡No, nada! No…si tú no quieres…no…eh…—no sabía qué decir, había hecho una pregunta estúpida.

—Pues…—comenzó al cabo de unos minutos—…sí…—se mordió el labio algo nervioso—me gustaría…

—E-está bien…—contestó muy nervioso. Se levantó ligeramente para poder bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas—tengo…tengo que animarlo…tu sabes…—comentó acercando su mano a la zona, como pidiendo permiso.

—Eh…claro…adelante—Stotch asintió y empezó a tocarse, concentrándose en algo que le excite, para no hacer esperar mucho a su observador. Sintió cómo causaba un leve efecto, pero no lo suficiente—tal vez…tal vez quieras que te ayude…tú sabes…dicen que así es más rápido—dejó caer.

—Está bien…supongo—aceptó. El inglés, dudando aún, acercó su mano lentamente y rodeó el miembro, empezó a mover de arriba abajo, sintiendo cómo se ponía más dura—está, está creciendo…

—Vaya…tenías razón—siguieron así unos minutos, pero entonces el de los ojos celestes se le quedó viendo—Phillip, ¿no quieres que te ayude también?—preguntó señalando el leve bulto en sus pantalones.

—¡Eh…yo…yo no pude evitarlo!—trató de disculparse sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—No importa—dijo como si nada. Acercó sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón y empezó con la misma atención que estaba recibiendo. Levemente, soltaron unos suspiros, mientras el ritmo de sus manos aumentaba. Sus vistas se nublaron al sentir el clímax aproximarse. Con un último jadeo, se corrieron en la mano del contrario.

Pero no se preocuparon en limpiarse si quiera, se observaron mientras recuperaban la respiración, aquello había sido fabuloso. Butters se acercó, guiado por su instinto, a Pirrup y lo besó levemente. El otro se quedó algo sorprendido, pero cerró los ojos. Se separaron y se volvieron a besar, esta vez, abriendo las bocas y entregándose a una lucha de lenguas algo tímidas. Sus manos se movían inquietas y entre trompicones, llegaron a la cama, donde ya se devoraban las bocas.

—Le-Leopold…—suspiró tratando de recobrar la compostura—¿qué…qué estamos haciendo?

—No…no lo sé—respondió con sinceridad, sin dejar de besar el cuello del chico. Las camisas de ambos ya estaban abiertas y los pantalones estaban siendo retirados. Pip, se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando sintió el roce de sus pechos y miembros. Sin ya nada más que decir, siguieron tocándose desesperadamente, besando y mordiendo levemente todo lo que podían. Cuanto estuvieron completamente duros nuevamente, Butters lo volteó.

—¿Leopold?—preguntó algo asustado.

—No estoy seguro Phillip…pero creo que…esta es la manera de…—no se preocupó en seguir la frase, Pip, había tomado su mano dando y un leve asentimiento y le lamió tres dedos. Cuando estuvieron completamente húmedos, Butters los introdujo de uno en uno, tratando de que sea lento y no doloroso para su amigo. Cuando le pareció que estaba listo, tomó el condón que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sus padres le habían obligado a llevar uno desde hace unos años. Esa era la primera vez que agradecía que ellos le hayan obligado a hacer algo. Se lo puso como había aprendido años atrás y se posicionó en la entrada del inglés. Suavemente fue ingresando, pero no se detuvo hasta estar dentro del todo. El rubio bajo él se estremeció y Stotch se asustó al ver un hilo de sangre caer a las sábanas—Dios mío, ¿estás bien?—no obtuvo una respuesta al instante, tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el otro asintió levemente y se movió despacio. Captó la señal y empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas, que poco a poco fueron aumentando de velocidad. Cuando sintió que estaba por correrse, masajeó el miembro de su amigo, quien se corrió a los minutos, unos segundos antes que él. Salió de él y, antes de recostarse, se sacó el condón, hiso un nudo y lo tiró al bote de basura. Hasta ahora lo había hecho todo como se lo habían enseñado. Notó a su compañero muy agitado y se preocupó—Hey, Phillip, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí…no te preocupes Leopold…fue…grandioso—se sorprendió de sí mismo al decir aquello, pero el sueño lo atrapó a los segundos y dejó esos pensamientos atrás. El rubio a su lado lo imitó y ninguno dijo más sobre lo sucedido, al menos por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben lo que tuve que buscar para ver una medida real y ponérsela a Butters? ¡Wikipedia! Había una sección de las medidas por etnia…había una encuesta de "info-pene". Mierda. Existen esas cosas ._.<strong>

**Amé la curiosidad de este par de rubios xD No van a negar que fue divertido lol**

**En fin, ¿les gustó? Elegí hacerlos a ellos porque, mientras leía las parejas que tendría que hacer, se me ocurrió lo de la medida :B Pues, si Butters es el que la tiene más grande, ¿por qué carajo siempre es uke? Me dio una alegría cuando le tocó ser Seme xD **

_**Karasu-Kuroi: **__La única que me dejó Review! xD La verdad no esperaba mucho, lo subí hace unas horas ._. Aún tengo esperanzas…En fin, gracias por comentar y por el "A favoritos, Mierda!" xD Me mató esa frase. Cuando vi que había salido StanxDamien, no pude evitar reír como pervertida, ¿quién no quiere a ese anticristo abajo *¬*? Ok, no *golpeándome* Bien, espero te haya gustado este también :3_

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Por cada Review que dejas, un árbol no es talado :D … por los siguientes 5 segundos ._.**_


	3. Héroe

**El tercero. Wow, voy a llorar, no me creo estar escribiendo uno diario xD Es cierto eso de que los Review animan a una a escribir :D Me siento tan feliz que no sé cómo expresarlo ¡Me río como loca cada que leo sus comentarios! ¡A veces, incluso, cuando no hay razón por la cual hacerlo! En serio, estaba deprimida la semana pasada, pero ahora parece como si la vida me sonriera (?) Ok, no, pero bueno, se me entiende xD**

**Este va dedicado a Xio y **_**Zurics**_**, que gracias a la reunión que tuvimos ayer, me salió algo cómico (Chicas…es broooma Q1) Ok, no xD Por ello no habrá Lemon ._. (Se escucha un grito de fondo "NOOO") xD Sólo será Lime, me pareció que con la historia en sí bastó, además, no quiero decir que mi fic es sólo Lemon, me siento muy pervertida ._.**

**También agradezco a**_** Jacquemate**_** y **_**FeriolMattKenny**_** por comentar en mi fic de **_**Nueva Generación**_**, como no tienen cuenta se los agradezco por aquí :D **

**Y ANTES, que pasen a leer el capítulo, primero quiero ULTRA RECOMENDARLES el fanfic de **_**Zurics**_** titulado **_**¿He Is My Man?**_** Un Style lleno de humor, o sea, si algunos decían que mi otro fanfic era gracioso, el de ella lo será más xD**

**ESPACIO PUBLICITARIO, LEAN POR FAVOR:**

**¿Han oído sobre la ley SOPA? Es una ley que cambiará la internet como la conocemos, prohibirán tanto que preferirás alejarte de la red. Serás vigilad por teléfono, internet, etc. ¡Pagarás multas, serás desconectad de internet o hasta serás llevado pres por mencionar algo con Copyright en algún comentario o hasta porque aparezca en una foto que tomaste! Si quieres saber más sobre lo que está pasando, mira este video, sólo une los espacios, ahí lo explican bien.**

**Ht tp:/w ww.y outube.c om/watch?v=5fvwoHKj6cs**

**Sin más, aquí lo que algúns esperaban y otrs no xD**

_**Disclaimer:*Estilo Wendy* Escúchame (léeme) bien, South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, así que no molestes. Recuerda, no-jodas-con-Lisette-Serpent ¬¬**_

* * *

><p><strong>3th Crack – Héroe<strong>

**Importante: Aquí nadie sabe quién es Mysterion, es medio AU por eso, así que no necesariamente debe ser Kenny.**

Clyde suspiró por quinta vez en medio de su clase de historia sin poderlo evitar. Llevaba tal cara de enamorado, que uno no podía ni reírse, daba miedo ¿Que por qué suspiraba? No, no era porque el profesor estaba bueno o porque se hubiera sentado tras Bebe el día en que llevaba tal escote, mucho menos tenía que ver con que uno de los que tenían el mejor culo del salón acabara de agacharse a recoger su borrador, no, no era nada eso.

Él suspiraba por su héroe, el que lo había rescatado la semana pasada, cuando trataron de robar el Taco Bell en el que almorzaba. Lo mejor era que no sólo salvó su vida, ¡si no también la de sus tacos! ¿Podía haber hombre más perfecto?

Bueno, no era un adulto, era un chico, de su edad. Aun así, su grave y seductora voz lo había hechizado desde que le habló por primera vez. Se había escondido bajo una mesa, con su taco y no salió de ahí hasta que el chico de la capa le había preguntado si estaba bien y si quería que lo ayudara a salir.

¿Y quién era aquel héroe? Pues era nada más y nada menos que el más conocido del pueblo, Mysterion.

Inconscientemente, empezó a garabatear un corazón que ponía "Mysterion + Clyde"

Mysterion + Clyde

Mysterion + Clyde

…Clyde

…¡Clyde!

— ¡CLYDE DONOVAN!—dio un respingo al notar que aquella era la voz de su profesor.

— ¿S-sí?—trató de responder después del susto.

—Clyde ¿en qué estabas pensando? Hablábamos sobre los héroes nacio…—dejó de prestar atención. Héroe….Mysterion— ¡Donovan! ¡Deje de fantasear y respóndame la pregunta!

—Eh, claro…—lo miró un momento como si pensara, pero luego puso cara de disculpa— ¿la repite?

— ¡Ah!—suspiró frustrado el maestro—Que cuál héroe admiras.

— ¡Mysterion!—contestó sin pensarlo dos veces. El salón entero estalló en carcajadas. El adulto se presionó el puente de la nariz, como tratando de encontrar paciencia de aquel modo.

—Ese no es la clase de héroe de la que hablábamos, Clyde, me refería a...—pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la salida. El castaño sonrió por su buena suerte y salió pitando al igual que los demás. El hombre sólo pudo golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Clyde, sin embargo, no pensaba ya en sus clases, si no en cierto chico de capa morada. Pensó en muchas formas de volver a verlo, pero sólo se le ocurrió una. Ponerse en peligro. Para ello, decidió buscarse problemas de un modo muy fácil. Esperó a que se haga tarde y caminó por la zona más pobre del lugar, por donde vivía su amigo Kenny, hablando con su celular último modelo y luciendo las zapatillas más caras que tenía. En menos de un minuto, pudo sentir más de cinco sombras tras él.

— ¡Oh, no, me quieren robar!—gritó lo más alto que pudo mientras corría para darle más tiempo a su héroe— ¿quién podrá salvarme?—los delincuentes se miraron sin entender, pero corrieron tras él, alcanzándolo a los pocos minutos. Donovan no pensó en que sería capturado tan rápido y sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Mysterion no daba señales y los tipos le estaban mirando burlones. Sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos se humedecieron, temiendo que podría morir en cualquier momento— ¡Waaa!—gritó a más no poder. Unos cuantos ladridos alejados se dejaron escuchar, pero nada más.

—Deja de ser tan marica y danos todo, idiota—ordenó el que parecía ser el líder.

— ¡No quiero!—no podía perder ese celular, tenía las recetas de los mejores tacos que existían, los números de mucha gente, ¡fotos que tomó a Mysterion la vez pasada!

Los tipos no se inmutaron y se acercaron rodeándolo. Clyde cerró los ojos con miedo, esperando el primer toque. Pero este nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a los tipos derrumbados. Volteó y encontró a la persona que tanto esperaba a su lado.

— ¡Mysterion!—se le tiró encima muy asustado y sollozando un poco—tenía miedo, mucho miedo…—el otro sólo le sobó la espalda, consolándolo. Cuando se calmó, lo llevó a casa.

—Espero que hayas aprendido a no salir así—dijo cuando estuvo listo para marcharse, en la ventana de la habitación del castaño—ahora me voy.

— ¡Espera!—lo detuvo apresuradamente—Yo…yo me puse en peligro para volver a verte—confesó. El de la máscara abrió los ojos sorprendido—tú me gustas—dejó salir con una sonrisa—desde que me salvaste aquella vez—agregó. Entonces sintió los labios que tanto había deseado sobre los suyos.

—Tú también me gustas—le dijo con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír también, a la vez que sentía su rostro calentarse.

—Mysterion…—no dijo más aquella noche, sólo se dejó llevar por el otro. Se estremeció un poco cuando sintió sus manos recorrer su pecho o cuando sus ropas fueron retiradas. Temblaba sin poder evitarlo y se maldecía por ello. Pero, tal como siempre lo había soñado, él fue suave y terminó acostumbrándose, en especial cuando empezaron las embestidas— ¡Ah! ¡Ah…!

—Clyde…ah…Clyde… ¡Clyde!... ¡CLYDE!

— ¡Ahhh!—abrió sus ojos a más no poder por tal susto— ¿mamá?—entonces notó a la mujer a su lado, con una cara algo sonrojada.

—Ehm…Clyde, hijo, venía a despertarte…baja pronto a desayunar o llegarás tarde—dijo antes de salir del lugar. El castaño, que ya se había sentado, no entendió el comportamiento de su madre, así que sólo entró al baño como todas las mañanas. Cuando se vio al espejo, supo la razón. ¡Mierda! ¡Su madre acababa de verlo "demasiado despierto"! Se sonrojó de la vergüenza, ¿cómo miraría ahora a su progenitora a la cara?

Decidió no pensar mucho en eso mientras se aseaba y cambiaba. Sentía el cuerpo muy cansado, pero no recordaba por qué. Sabía que anoche había ejecutado su plan, pero luego de haber visto a los maleantes, no sabía qué seguía, tal vez se había desmayado…pero entonces, ¿cómo llegó a su cama?

No tan lejos de la casa, cierto chico de capa oscura sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Me salió muy asdfasdfasd (?) xD Sólo puedo decir que lamento haberle hecho eso a la Sra. Donovan, no tenía la culpa de nada D: Espero que les gustase, no es como los anteriores, pero por algún motivo, con Clyde sólo me imagino comedias o Fluffy y no soy muy fan de lo segundo ._.<strong>

**Pero, en fin, aquí están las respuestas, ojalá que no disminuyan luego de esto T_T:**

_**Lady-Solshiko: **¡Qué bueno que les gustara a ambas! :D Ya que son distintas (como dice su perfil), me alegro que les gustase lo mismo xD Y que Solshiko salga pronto, con esto al menos no se desangrará, aunque tal vez vuelva en lo que sigue xD Bueno, gracias por comentar, espero no se hayan decepcionado con esto o.o_

_**Symphknot:** ¡__Viva la naturaleza! xD Qué bien que te gustara, sí, amamos las violaciones en fanfics porque terminan siendo consensuadas y la curiosidad, Pip terminó siendo más bi-curioso que Butters (?) Ok, no xD Gracias por comentar y ojalá te guste este o.o_

_**Zurics: **__OSHEA, ¡súper original! xD Creo que a nadie se le ha ocurrido, sólo a mi suerte al sacar parejas al azar Q1 Ludópata? LOL xD Y sí, me informé bien en Wikipedia xD O sea, para escribir, debo basarme en hechos históricos (?) Y ya viste lo que causa la curiosidad Q1 Bien, gracias por comentar, a puesto que no te esperabas esta pareja LOL_

_**Karasu-Kuroi: **¿__Soy más pervertida que tú? Gracias :D (Creo D:) Lo que más me gustó a mí fue el inicio, la curiosidad de Pip xD En fin, gracias por comentar y qué bien que te gustase, ojalá también esté bien este o...o_

_**Huanke-O:**__ No, no es muy largo, me encanta que me escriban más :D Qué bueno que te gustara, y lo del random, esa es la finalidad de las parejas Crack xD Bueno, si Butters era el que más grande la tenía, no sé por qué lo ponen de Uke solamente, o sea, para que disfrute más el otro…°¬° En fin, gracias por comentar xD!_

**Sin más, nos leemos pronto,**

**Lis.**

_**PD:*Al estilo de la Srta. Crabtree* ¿Ven el conejito? Review o muere.**_


End file.
